Ashita eh
by Wolfstraw
Summary: La historia del primer amor, reflejo de ternura e inocencia. Pero no todo es tan bello como uno quisiera. La timidez de Sasuke le traerá problemas. Todo por un chocolate. NaruSasu.
1. New Song

**N**ew Song

Subió el volumen del reproductor y aun con los ojos cerrados abrocho sus zapatos ignorando la voz de Deidara pidiéndole que desayunara antes de irse. Se puso de pie en el recibidor y ajusto su mochila pero antes de que pudiese retirarse Sasori lo alcanzo, con su mano en su hombro lo hizo girarse, le miro tranquilo a lo que Sasori simplemente le señalo a un malhumorado Deidara con delantal en la entrada de la cocina, suspiro y sonriendo despreocupadamente se le adelanto a la cocina dispuesto a desayunar aun con los regaños del chico de la coleta quien alegaba que todos los días era igual y que si no se alimentaba adecuadamente, no crecería.

"¿Pero no es lindo?"

Una rutina de la mañana. Justo como una familia.

Se sentó junto a los demás y sin preámbulos empezó con su desayuno, Itachi leía el periódico a un lado de el mofándose de vez en cuando en como Deidara lucia como la ama de la casa haciendo que Hidan riera y ambos empezaran a pelear.

-¿Hoy es el día, verdad?-Si bien Itachi no tenía nada de tacto, la situación tenia edad para ser tratada así.

-Sí.

-¿Se lo dirás?-

-No.

Todos en la mesa suspiraron mirándole con ternura y reproche, el simplemente se sonrojo, Itachi paseo su mano en sus cabellos, despeinándolo en un gesto de cariño y sonriéndole le dijo.

-¿Que tan malo puede ser?

El solo callo mirando su plato medio lleno, medio vacío en la mesa. Tomo su mochila nuevamente y sin más se fue aun con su rostro visiblemente sonrosado.

-Me voy.

Dentro de la cocina, Hidan suspiro.

-En serio, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá aguantar así?

Itachi solo se encogió de hombros señalándole que él tampoco sabía, pero por el bien de su amado ototo, esperaba que acabara pronto con eso.

-¿A quién le tocaba limpiar el dojo ayer? – Hidan rio tontamente.

Fuera de la casa, Sasuke miraba la puerta de su hogar para después dirigir su vista al cielo, preguntándose lo mismo.

"Hoy es San Valentín"

-Tsk


	2. Chocolate Disco

Chocolate Disco

Con el rostro enardecido vigilando que nadie le viese, deposito el hermoso empaque, preparado por el, justo para "esa persona", en el casillero de los zapatos de aquella persona, que desde luego, estaba justo a un lado del suyo. Suponía que eso era bueno, así nadie sospecharía si le viese ahí.

Una vez que lo dejo dentro y lo cerro asegurándose que no sobresaliera nada ni fuese evidente que había sido él, trato de normalizar su respiración. Si le veían tan agitado, seria sospechoso. Aunque tal vez era raro que el mismo se llamase sospechoso tan insistentemente. "No soy lo más normal que hay" supuso y concordó consigo mismo.

Inhalo y exhalo, reduciendo el color de sus mejillas, teniendo una tez tan blanca era muy fácil sonrojarse, y este era aun más visible que para una persona normal.

"Ese dobe, siempre llega tarde" siempre se quejaba de la negligencia y estupidez del chico, aunque reconocía que eran las cosas que más le parecían fascinantes de él. "No será… ¿Tengo debilidad por los idiotas?" preocupado por sus propios pensamientos y conclusiones. Se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, donde siempre le esperaba. Miro el reloj de su muñeca, de un azul oscuro que le agradaba, pero no era momento de admirar su reloj, ¿O sí? No, claro que no. Solo trataba de distraerse a sí mismo. Tal vez aniki tenía razón y debía terminar con esa de una vez por todas, ¿Cuántos años mas pensaba estar así? ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar? ¡No podía apostar su juventud en un amor platónico! Moriría sin conocer el amor. De acuerdo, estaba exagerando… otra vez. Mierda.

Y justo a tiempo, estaba el, corriendo hacia él con su rostro embarrado de mermelada, de fresa pudo adivinar, y parado frente a él con una resplandeciente sonrisa, de esas en las que muestra todos sus blancos dientes. Parecía la sonrisa de un niño, "Somos niños" pensó, si, eran niños aun, supuso, todavía tenía tiempo, ¿Verdad? Todavía tenía tiempo para hacerlo, no tenia porque apurarse, se convenció.

-¡Buenos días "ttebayo!- saludo emocionado. Supuso que era la emoción de la circunstancia, Naruto siempre se sobreexcitaba en San Valentín… y en su cumpleaños…y en Navidad, y en el cumpleaños de otros, y en los festivales deportivos… y en los culturales… agito la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Estaba divagando otra vez.

-Bu-Buenos días-respondió nervioso, aparentando tranquilidad, a lo que Naruto le miro astutamente.

-¿Nervioso? Descuida, sabes que yo te protegeré, nadie se propasara contigo, y en cuanto a los chocolates, sabes que siempre puedo ayudarte… aunque ese grupo… ¡Seguro están esperando a que regreses a casa con provisiones de chocolates! ¡Te utilizan para su beneficio! – despejo su mente, al fin incorporado y des estresado, y comenzando la marcha a su escuela siguió conversando con el chico.

-No lo creo, ellos reciben muchos dulces, chocolates y hasta peluches y globos de parte de los alumnos y alumnas del dojo, aparte de que reciben muchos otros en su escuela. No necesitan los míos. Pero ya sabes, si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes ir a mi casa a "La repartición del botín" pero tendrás que compartir tu parte también, lo sabes. – el rubio cruzo sus brazos tras su cabeza pensativo, haciendo esas muecas raras que incluso lo hacían ver… feo. "Que caras son esas, por Madoka"

-Mmm ¡Esta bien! Compartiré todos menos uno. Ese es mío, después de todo, es lo que espero en San Valentín ¡Si que tiene talento! – exclamaba feliz abrazándolo por el hombro.

-T-todos… ¿Menos uno? –murmuro, pero el otro le escucho. -¿Cuál es ese, que no quieres compartir? – pregunto fingiendo desinterés, pero Naruto podía ver la curiosidad brillando en los ojos del otro y ese mohín aniñado en su rostro caprichoso. Soltó una risita y haciendo aires de misterio uso una voz extraña.

-Tú sabes… ese…-

-¿Ese…?- le miro curioso sin poder ocultar sus facciones que le delataban tan fácilmente.

-Tú sabes-

-¿Yo sé? – esta vez, se lo pregunto a sí mismo. ¿El sabia?

Y justo cuando se encontraban frente a sus casilleros, Naruto abrió la puertecilla del suyo y con una gran sonrisa recibió el hermoso empaque en su interior. Lo saco, admiro la envoltura y aprecio todo el cariño con el que sabía, y sentía, había sido preparado. Después de que se deleito con este, se lo extendió a su amigo para que lo contemplara.

Su corazón se acelero, subiendo los tonos de su rostro a lo que tuvo que mirar a otro lado para que el otro no lo viera.

-Ah, ese.- expreso con desinterés, provocando un mohín en el rostro de Naruto, disconforme.

-¡Si "ttebayo! No sé quién es, pero… es como si pudiera sentir todo sus sentimientos, todo dentro de esta cajita, es como si pudiera asegurar que se trata de una persona cálida, algo inexpresiva, porque usualmente sus mensajes en las tarjetas solo dicen cosas como "Lamento que lo recibas de esta forma" parece que le falta valor aun para entregármelo en persona o poner su nombre en el. Pero sé que algún día estará lista para hacerlo, y le escuchare, porque si algo estoy seguro es que esa persona me ama. Y merece una oportunidad, supongo. ¡Sus chocolates son los más deliciosos de todos "ttebayo! Me pregunto que habrá preparado para mi esta vez, jeje. –

Ahora si ¡Su pecho no podía aguantar los golpes de su corazón! Definitivamente no podía mirar a Naruto, su rostro ardía tanto que quemaba, maldecía su debilidad. Si pudiera ser como era cuando estaba en el tatami. Ahí era fuerte, poderoso, sin miedos, confiado, pero cuando estaba a solas con el ¡Ahh! Como lo odiaba.

-T-Tal vez… algún día le conozcas… pero… etto… ¿Q-Que harías, si es alguien que conoces? – alentó haciendo como si le diera curiosidad, a pesar de que estaba tanteando terreno, en realidad.

-¿Alguien que conozca…? ¡Eeeeh! ¡No me digas que-! – su corazón aumento mas y mas, cerro fuertemente los ojos ocultando su rostro en la bufanda roja que llevaba.

-¡¿Tu sabes quién es? –expulso todo el aire de su pecho, casi cayendo de cara al suelo.

"¡¿En serio es tan corto?" bueno, esto podía ser algo, algo bueno…

-S-solo digo, qué harías… - dijo ya más tranquilo, pero aun con rastros de sonrojo en sus pómulos.

-¡Oh! A eso te referías "ttebayo, pues sería extraño, pero al menos así ya tendríamos camino recorrido, ¿No crees? – el solo asintió, suponiendo que podría estar en lo cierto. Sin pensar, aventuro. - ¿Y si fuera un chico?

-¿Eh?- Naruto le miro con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo Suigetsu había aparecido en un pasillo, con su sonrisa ladeada pero no por eso burlona, si no perspicaz, desde luego, mirándole, se aproximo a él hasta con prisa, dejando al rubio pensando sin darle tiempo de responder.

-¿Tienes mi chocolate? – pregunto apenas tenerlo enfrente.

-¿Ni siquiera buenos días? – reprocho con la caja de los famosos chocolates en su mano paseándola en el rostro del chico de ojos morados. Este le sonrió nuevamente. Naruto, quien le acompañaba, miraba disgustado. No entendía muy bien porque, siempre le había disgustado su relación con Suigetsu. No eran pareja ni nada ¡Pero era obvio que Suigetsu tenía "ese" tipo de intenciones hacia el! Y su amigo, o no lo notaba, o simplemente se dejaba hacer. Como detestaba eso. "A mí ni siquiera me da nada" pensó aun más molesto.

-Buenos días, honey. ¿Me das mis chocolates? – le tendió la caja levemente apenado frunciendo el seño tratando de evadir la mirada perspicaz del otro- Recuerda ¡Es un giri-choco, giri-choco! No te emociones. – exclamo, pero esto no borro la sonrisa de Suigetsu, ni la molestia de Naruto.

Finalmente, Naruto tomo su brazo izquierdo a lo que Suigetsu tomo su brazo derecho dirigiéndose al salón.

-Feliz San Valentín, Sasuke.-le dijeron sonriendo socarronamente, a lo que el solo respondio:

-Cállate.


	3. Love & Roll

Love & Roll

Como esperaba, ya había pasado una semana. Y si, seguía igual, no se atrevió a decirle nada. ¿Y? ¿Quién lo iba a juzgar? ¡Ni que fueran tan valientes! Pero entiendan. Es su mejor amigo. Como iba a arriesgar tantos años de amistad por sus estúpidos sentimientos, ah, era tan cliché, enamorándose de su mejor amigo. Había días en que solo quería decirle "Te amo, dobe" y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara por no haberlo notado nunca.

Subió el volumen de la música, y continúo secándose el cabello. Miro por la gran ventana de su cuarto, como la luna resplandecía, tan grande y tan pura.

Al menos podía descargar su frustración en las artes marciales, aunque lo sentía por el pobre chico que se había enfrentado a él, rio.

Se tiro sobre la cama mirando fijamente el techo, buscando una respuesta, respuesta que no llegaba. Como siempre, su mirada llego al porta retratos en la mesa a un lado de su cama.

-Tsk, se cree tan bueno- renegó viendo la sonrisa del estúpido de Naruto en la foto. Era la foto que tomaron al entrar a la secundaria.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, dejando ver a Deidara, como siempre.

-Sasuke, baja a cenar- pero lo único que recibió fue un gruñido de disgusto. Lo cual irrito enormemente al rubio que era famoso por su mal carácter cuando se enojaba.

-¡Que vengas! –alego jalándolo de la cama tirándolo al piso provocando que Sasuke perdiera la toalla que tenia enrollada en la cintura.

-¡Pero si estoy desnudo! ¡¿Qué eres? ¡¿Un pervertido?- grito igual de rojo que Deidara quien igualmente no se detuvo y siguió gritando.

-¡A mí no me grites! ¡¿A quién llamas pervertido, crio? ¡Como si me pudiera interesar en un niño con tan mala personalidad! –

Y así siguió la pelea que era escuchada por los que se encontraban ya cenando.

Sasori sonrió tranquilamente –Bueno, parece que Sasuke ya está más alegre, ¿no? – los gritos del segundo piso aumentaron al igual que el sonido característico, de cosas rompiéndose, un gato chillando y una que otra explosión.

-¡No me muerdas, niño estúpido!-

-¡¿Ah sí? ¡¿Y que harás para evitarlo? –

-Si- respondieron los demás tomando su te.

En esos momentos llego un Deidara despeinado, agitado con la ropa desarreglada, rasguños en la mejilla y una notable mordida en el brazo, sin olvidar su cara de mala leche.

-¿Así que te gusta el sexo duro, eh? Deberías ser más amable con Sasuke, recuerda que es un niño y tiene un cuerpo delicado. –burlo Pein (Le pondré así, lol) ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Itachi –ok, ok, no-

Momentos después bajo Sasuke ya vestido con una camisa blanca con mangas y cuello azul oscuro y los shorts grises, igualmente agitado y despeinado con marcas de rasguños.

-¿Y qué vamos a cenar?

-Kitsune udon-

-No gracias, estoy a dieta- respondió saliendo de la cocina dejando a un Deidara con los ojos abiertos como platos y el rostro con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

-¡¿Qué dijiste que? – grito para seguirle nuevamente por todo el dojo.

-Hahahaha, hoy van a dormir muy bien.- comento Sasori siendo apoyado por todos.

Aunque actuara como un chiquillo frente a el, y se encaprichara de manera irracional. Agradecía lo que Deidara hacia por él. Y aun corriendo con el rubio tras él, sonrió sin darse cuenta que este también sonreía.


End file.
